Ashes of Love: Ash's Story
by Rikorisu
Summary: Please read profile for more info. Ash's anger and jealousy towards Ray stems from the tragic past that he and Yin shared. After receiving a letter from their older brother Ryuu, he might break the bonds between Yin and Ray... or will he make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**yym: I've finally decided to start Ash's story. Yay!**

**Ash: Oh joy, I'm just excited as you… (not)**

**yym: SHUT UP ASH!!**

**Ash: Anyways… yinyangmatrix does not own Beyblade except for her characters, which unfortunately includes me.**

**yym: You know you're a real drama queen.**

**Ash: That's because you made me to be one. **

**yym: …………..**

**Ryuu: O.O She can't think of a comeback. Nice one, Ash.**

**yym: SHUT UP RYUU!! (smacks Ryuu)**

**Ryuu: OW! **

**yym: This is my first T story since Ash over there has a dirty mouth.**

**Ash: You were going to eventually make a T story.**

**yym: …………… I hate you, you know?**

**Ash: But I hate Ray more. Now let's go back to the very beginning…**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**The Letter**

_A lonely boy stands in front of a dish, watching his spinning beyblade. He watches it go round and round, waiting for his sister and their friend to come back. His beyblade eventually stops spinning and picked it up. He stared at the bit-chip with the insignia of his bit-beast. Dual Ryuphoenix. The bit-beast of Twin Flames. The boy heard footsteps and in the distance, he spotted his sister's figure. But something was wrong. Their friend wasn't there. The boy ran towards her and saw that she was carrying their friend. The friend looked like a lifeless doll, in her ragged dress. The boy then noticed something strange about his sister. He realized in horror as he stared in her lifeless eyes. She was blind._

"Ray, watch out! Here comes Yangdriger!" Yin shouted as she let out an attack at Ray's beyblade. Ray grinned.

"Back at you, Yin! GOOO!!" His blade attacked back.

Grrr... Damn that Ray Kon. Why the hell does he have to be close to Yin? Damn it. I can't stand it. Up in a tree, I was watching Yin train with the White Tigers—Ray, Lee, Gary, Mariah, and Kevin—and they looked like they were having a blast. Hmph. Yin's part of their team and she's the Chinese champion. Now she's at Ryuu's level. I'm training to become a champion too but how the hell am I supposed to do that if Yin's with Ray all the time? I jumped off the tree in anger. I need to let out some steam. I walked to the forest and looked around to see if anyone was following me. It was all clear. I sneaked into my secret training spot and took out my beyblade. The bit-chip shimmered in the sunlight. Dual Ryuphoenix. The one Jessi gave me. I launched my beyblade out in anger.

"LET IT RIP!!" Dual Ryuphoenix spun around in loops. Flames encircled it and I yelled out my attack.

"TWIN FLAMES!!" My beyblade scorched the area in blazes and I let out a sigh. Whew. I feel a little better. Then I heard the grass around scorching. The flames were spreading. I smacked my head. Crap. I started a forest fire. A big one. I ran to the village and grabbed a bucket and headed to the river to fill it. I rushed back to the flames but I saw it was already out. I saw who put it out. It was Ray. I glared at him viciously.

"I was going to put that out myself", I glowered.

"Well, if I didn't put it out sooner, then it would have burned down the place", he said calmly. Damn it, he's right. I didn't care though.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're ahead of me, damn it!" I yelled at him, "I'll beat you Ray! Just take me on right here, right now! I'll beat you! Then I'll be on my way to be a champion like Yin and Ryuu!"

"You won't be a champion with that attitude, Ash. And I'm just not the only obstacle in your way. The world is big... and it'll take the strength and patience to become a real champion like Yin and Ryuu! So if you want to take me on now, then bring it!" He took out his launcher and beyblade to challenge me. I got angrier.

"Then bring it on!" I took out my beyblade and and snapped it on to my launcher.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!!" We yelled as we launched out our beyblades. Our beyblades collided with each other fiercely. I glared at Ray and he glared back at me.

"DUAL RYUPHOENIX!! ATTACK!!" I yelled.

"GO!!" Ray yelled to his beyblade. Our beyblades were going in for the kill.

"Ray? Ash? Are you fighting again?" Our concentration broke as Yin came. We were so focused, she broke it and we retreated our beyblades back. Yin put her hands to her hips.

"I thought I told you two to stop fighting!" Ray looked guilty.

"Sorry, Yin." I couldn't help smirking a little. Yin glared at me with her amber eyes.

"What are you smirking about, Ash? I told you stop picking fights with Ray! And what happened around here? Did you char the place with your beyblade?" I glared back at her.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. But you can't stop me from defeating Ray, Yin. I'll beat him and become a champion!" I yelled and then I ran away from them._ Damn it, I hate getting in trouble_, I thought as I ran through the forest. I didn't watch where I was going and I crashed into a person.

"Ah!" The guy fell to the ground and dropped the sack he was carrying. It was full of letters. I helped him up.

"Sorry" I mumbled and the person nodded. Then I realized who it was. It was the messenger who delivered letters to the village from relatives who lived elsewhere. Like Ryuu. The messenger seemed to recognize me also and smiled.

"Hello, Ash. My, my. You've grown", he dugged into his sack and took out a letter, "From Ryuu."

I accepted and thanked him. I ripped the envelope opened and read the letter. The messenger smiled again and continued on his way to the village, while I read it. I dropped the letter when I finished. Then I smirked. I silently thanked my older brother. I picked up the letter and raced back to the village with the news.

* * *

**yym: That's Ash for you.**

**Ryuu: How much can you curse at Ray?**

**Ash: (smirks) A whole lot.**

**Ryuu: I wonder what was in that letter?**

**Ash: (smacks his head) You wrote it! So you should know!**

**Ryuu: Well... I forgot.**

**yym: Idiot.**

**Ash: For once, I agree.**

**Ryuu: HEY!**

**Ash: Read and review or I'll—**

**yym: NO THREATENING RAY OR I'LL GET HOSHI ON YOU!!**

**Ryuu: O.O Not her...**

**Ash: Crap... I rather face you than her! Okay, okay! Just read and review and I won't hurt Ray in any way! (until later)**

**yym: Ash...**

**Ryuu: Please don't bring Hoshi!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

yym: I would like thank PsychoChick101 for reviewing and giving Ash a new nickname.

**Ash: (reads review) WHAT THE HELL?!  
**

**Ryuu: Wow, she just renamed you to Squishy!**

**Ash: SHUT UP RYUU!!**

**yym: You'll soon find out the reason why Squishy is so angsty.**

**Ash: MY NAME IS NOT SQUISHY DAMMIT!!**

**Ryuu: Sure it isn't, well anyways yinyangmatrix does not own Beyblade except for us and Yin...**

**Ash: Dammit...**

**Hoshi: HI GUYS!! I'M BACK!!**

**Ryuu: Plus Hoshi, our evil cousin...**

**Ash: Dammit again...**

**yym: MWAHAHA!! Read and review please!!**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Broken Heart**

_"Jessi! Please tell me you'll be alright!" the boy cried. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his chin trembled as he clasped onto Jessi's hand. Jessi was lying on her bed, in much pain, but she smiled weakly._

_"I'm sorry, Ash... I wanted to train you to be strong like Yin and Ryuu, but Yin will train you... she promised me that... Ash, please do me a favor... take care of Yin. She needs your support..."_

_"But Jessi! You'll live, please don't go!"_

_"I'm sorry, Ash... but I cannot overcome destiny."_

_"Jessi!" Ash cried._

_"Ash... take this..." Jessi turned Ash's hand and put something into his palm. Ash stared at it. It was a bit-chip. On the picture was a girl that looked similar to Jessi, but half of her was dark and the other light. She had angels wings on one side and demon wings on the other._

_"Jessi... Is this your bit beast?" Jessi smiled weakly and nodded._

_"Break it in half and give one half to Yin."_

_"But why?"_

_"You'll learn someday." Jessi gasped sharply and her breathing paced quickly. She clutched on to Ash's hand tightly and smiled._

_"I'm sorry, Ash... but I have to go now... Momma and Poppa are waiting for me now... Say goodbye to Yin, Mika... to everybody."_

_"Jessi! No! Don't leave me!" Ash screamed._

_"Goodbye Ash... You were always precious to me and you still are..." Jessi's trembling hand stopped moving and she was still. _

_"JESSI!!" Ash screamed, but everything was in vain. Jessi was gone. Ash broke down crying and the door opened. It was Yin. Ash stared at her blind eyes and ran over to her, hugging her. She stroked Ash's hair and Ash felt tears falling from her eyes._

_"She's gone, isn't she? Jessi... Don't worry I'll keep your promise... I'll train you, Ash..."_

_"Jessi..." Ash's heart felt like it had shattered into pieces. His friend, his love... was gone._

* * *

**yym: Hmm... That was a bit too angsty and a little short.**

**Ash: ... **

**Hoshi: (crying) THAT WAS SO SAD!!**

**Ryuu: Poor Squishy...**

**Ash: ... You are evil.**

**yym: Hey! I had to let the readers know what happened in the past!**

**Ash: BUT WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO REVEAL MY PAST??**

**yym: Because you're the most angsty one. MWAHAHAHA!!**

**Ash: Grr... REVIEW OR I'LL HURT RAY!!**

**yym: YOU WOULDN'T!! (jumps on Ash)**

**Ash: GET OFF ME DAMMIT!! (fights yym)**

**Ryuu: O.o**

**Hoshi: -.-' Please ignore them. Review and I'll bake you something nice!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yym: WOOT, TWO MORE MONTHS!!**

**Ryuu: For what?**

**yym: SO SCHOOL CAN BE OVER!!**

**Ash: And why are you so damn happy about this?**

**yym: SO I CAN WRITE ALL SUMMER TO TORTURE YOU GUYS!! Oh and Squishy, you should read this. It's from our wonderful reviewer, PsychoChick101.**

**Ash: Dammit, stop calling me Squishy. (reads review) WHAT THE HELL?? STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME!! EVEN SQUISHY IS A HELL LOT BETTER THAN THIS!!**

**Ryuu: So you admit you DO like the name Squishy. Now let me read that. (reads review) HAHAHAHA!! She just made an acronym out of your name!! Abnormally Sick Hobo. Wow, she gives you the funniest nicknames.**

**Ash: Shut the hell up Ryuu. Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit.**

**yym: Just R&R and Hoshi will bring cookies.**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Decisions**

_Dear Ash, Yin, Mother, and Father,_

_How are you? I'm doing fine over here in Japan with cousin Hoshi and Uncle Bao. There's something I like to ask about that involves Yin and Ash. I really hope you don't mind, Mother and Father. I know Ash would be really excited about this. It might be his chance to become a beyblading champion. Here in Japan, there will be a tournament coming up for the Japanese champion. I would like to invite Yin and Ash to come to Japan and let me train them for the tournament. I have recently graduated from high school and college hasn't started yet so I could prepare them now. This might make one of Ash's dreams come true. And Yin will get prepared for the World Championships. Please allow them to come to Japan. This would make your eldest son happy. But if you do consent to this, it might be up to them... especially Yin. I'll be waiting. _

_Your dearest son,_

_Ryuu_

_P.S: Hoshi and Uncle Bao says hi._

"Mother! Father!" I burst into the house, kicking off my shoes at the doorway. They were drinking tea in the kitchen. They looked at me and smiled.

"You seem awfully excited, Ash. Another letter from Ryuu?" I nodded, gasping for breath. I gave to my father and he read it. He was silent when he finished and gave it to Mother. She read it and frowned as she finished. She put the letter down on the table.

"Hmm… this would take a lot of decision, Ash", she told me. My father nodded in agreement.

"This does sound like a good opportunity for you two and we know how much you want to fulfill your dream." He looked at Mother and they nodded.

"We will consent to this but it's basically up to you and Yin. You both must agree to this." My face fell. Crap. Yin wouldn't agree. She loves staying here in China… with Ray. Dammit. The front door opened and Yin came in.

"Hi Mother, Father. What's that? Is it a letter from Ryuu?" My parents nodded. Yin picked up the letter and read it. Right then, I decided to leave. I ran into the forest to a spot where no one can find me. I laid down and stared at the clouds. I grabbed my chain out and the half bit-chip glimmered in the sun. The picture had half of the angel-demon bit-beast of Jessi. I had the demon half. The girl in the picture looked dark and down. That's how I'm feeling now.

"Dammit! Jessi, if you were here now, you would train me. Yin's not keeping her promise but instead she's training with _Ray_", I spat out, "I hate this place! Even Vietnam was better! Rgghh… Dammit! It would have been a little better if you were around." I got up and angrily punched a tree.

"I just wish I was back in Vietnam… with you."

"Ash?" I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned around and saw Mariah.

"How'd you find me?" I growled at her. She frowned and then pouted.

"You don't have to be all angry at me, Ash", she huffed, "Your sister is looking for you!"

"I know she is. I don't care." I laid back down on the grass and faced the sky.

"Just leave me alone, Mariah and don't dare tell Yin where the hell I am."

"Ash!" Mariah screamed. She stomped her foot. "Do you know she's looking everywhere for you?! She has to tell you something important!"

"I already know what Yin's going to say. She'll say, 'Ash, I really don't want to leave China. I love it here with the White Tigers and Mother and Father' and all that other crap. Like Ray, dammit. She doesn't know how I feel! I want to leave here so I can become stronger and reach my goal!" I noticed Mariah was quiet.

"What?"

"You really want to leave China badly? Just to get stronger?"

"Of course! If I get stronger, then I could beat Ray, that bast—" Mariah smacked me really hard on my head.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop swearing on Ray! Now stop hiding and come with me. Otherwise, I'll drag ya!"

"Whatever", I grumbled, getting up, "Geez... girls."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing." And we headed off to find Yin.

There's a reason why I want to leave China. It reminds me too much of home. Home is a place I never want to go back to. I don't think Yin will want to go back either. It has our happy memories there, shattered and broken like glass, by the painful grief of death.

* * *

**yym: Aww… poor Squishy. Hey PsychoChick101, you can give him hug!**

**Ash: Hell no. I'm hug-a-phobic. And stop calling me Squishy, dammit.**

**yym: HEY! HUG-A-PHOBIC IS MY WORD!!**

**Ryuu: Wow, Squishy, I never knew you were that poetic.**

**Ash: Shut the hell up Ryuu. Hey, I remember something. Didn't yym and mayouh101 give you a nickname?**

**Ryuu: Shoot. Um… I don't recall.**

**Ash: It was torturedlilOC. I'm going to call you that.**

**Ryuu: NO! I DON'T LIKE THAT NAME!!**

**yym: Tough luck, Ryuu. Your problem.**

**Hoshi: The cookies are done baking. Review and I'll give you one!**

**yym: Cookies? I WANT ONE!!**

**Ash: Aw crud, you got her started.**

**yym: COOKIES!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash: yinyangmatrix is currently absent because she's helping her bro make a game.**

**Ryuu: Which is a relief. So we're going to host this chapter, right Squishy?**

**Ash: Shut up, torturedlilOC.**

**Ryuu: T.T I hate that name.**

**Ash: yinyangmatrix does not own Beyblade and never will. But unfortunately she owns us.**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Escaping**

"_Yin, can you please train me?" Ash asked shyly. Yin did not respond, covering her face with her knees against the tree. She was torn apart since Jessi's death._

"_Please, Yin?" Ash waited for a response. Yin shuffled a bit and mumbled something. She said it so softly that Ash couldn't make out the words._

"_Yin?"_

"_I'll train you", she said louder this time. Yin slowly lifted her head and let out a hand towards Ash. Ash took her hand and slowly guided his blind sister to their training spot. They grabbed their beyblades and launched them in the pit. They collided against each other. Ash was battling half-heartedly and Yin noticed it._

"_You need to focus, Ash. I'm blind but I can still focus. Focus is an important thing."_

"_I'm trying to, Yin, but…"_

"_I know Jessi is dead but you have to focus if you want to be a champion." Yin's beyblade knocked out Ash's and it landed a few feet away from him._

"_Aw… I lost."_

"_Go get your beyblade and we'll try one more time."_

"_Okay." Ash tottered over to retrieve the beyblade, but a soldier stepped in front of him._

"_Hello, what do we have here? It's a bunch of wild animals!"He laughed loudly, in a obnoxious voice. Ash fell back in fear, trembling. Yin bristled silently. The soldier snickered and noticed Ash's beyblade. _

"_What's this?"He picked up the beyblade and examined it. Then he smirked and threw it on the ground._

"_Anything that belongs to scum like you is junk. I ought to smash the damn thing since it's so worthless." The soldier lifted his foot, ready to step on the beyblade. _

"_That's mine!" Ash cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yin clenched her fists. "It's not worthless! It's my treasure!"_

_The soldier laughed out loud. "To you, it may be a treasure but to me, it's just worthless damn junk! Now say goodbye to it!_

"_No!" Ash screamed. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, not wanting to see his precious beyblade destroyed._

"_Get your filthy damn foot off Ash's blade!"Yin screamed, "Rwar!" She launched her beyblade at the soldier's face. It smashed against his face and he fell over. Ash's beyblade was still in one piece. The little boy grabbed it and stared at the bit-chip._

"_You're all right, Dual Ryuphoenix", he whispered. Ash heard a yell._

"_You damn bitch! You will pay for that! I will make your life go through hell!"the soldier screamed at Yin. Yin ran towards him and kicked his body very hard._

"_I'm already going through hell, you bastard", Yin said quietly, "Nothing you can do can make me suffer more."_

"_Shut up, you stupid bitch! I don't care whether your life is hell already! I'll make it a thousand times worse!"_

"_Like you can."_

"_Oh yes, I can! I'll make your family suffer! Your friends! Even your little brat brother!"He yelled, pointing to Ash. Yin growled fiercely._

"_You touch anyone I care, you bastard, I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The seven-year-old girl punched his face and started attacking the soldier violently. The soldier screamed out in pain for help. Ash stood back in fear. Yin, the sweet girl, was gone and was replaced by a ferocious beast. _

"_Yin?" The little girl stopped what she was doing and growled at him. Ash stepped slowly towards her. Each step was tiny, but soon he made it to her. He grabbed her arm. _

"_Please stop. You're… you're scaring me. Please stop!" Ash cried. His tears brought Yin back to her senses and slowly, she let go of the soldier and hugged the crying boy._

"_I'm sorry, Ash. I just lost control of my rage. Please forgive me" she whispered._

"_It's okay, Yin…" Ash murmured, tears falling down his cheeks, "Thank you for saving my beyblade."_

_They heard some yells. More soldiers were coming. The siblings heard the beat-up soldier howled in laughter._

"_Hee-hee. You and your family are gonna go through hell, bitch." Yin kicked him hard and then she thought of a plan. She shoved Ash away from her quickly._

"_Ash, run away and warn our family to escape this country fast", she ordered. Ash stared at her in disbelief._

"_But what about you, Yin? I can't leave you!" he cried. Yin smiled sadly._

"_I have to stay back otherwise… we'll all suffer. I'm already suffering, so what's the difference if I suffer more? I just don't want you or our family to suffer. Just run and warn them, Ash. Escape quickly."_

"_But Yin!"_

"_GO, ASH!" Yin yelled, "And don't ever turn back! GO NOW!!"_

_Ash had no choice but to obey his sister. He ran away from her, going into the forest, clutching on to his beyblade. Halfway, he stopped running and walked slowly. Tears were falling to each footstep. He put his hand to his face, wiping the tears._

"_First Jessi… and now Yin…" he whispered. He stared at his hand and clenched it. _

__

"WHY MUST I SUFFER?!" the boy screamed. His pace became quicker and Ash was running again. He had to go on for Yin otherwise he would fail her. Each step he took brought him closer to the goal and took him farther from Yin. But he couldn't turn back. Yin was probably dead by now. And he couldn't do anything about it. Now he has to escape for her… and Jessi.

* * *

**Ryuu: Wow… so that's what happened after I left?**

**Ash: Yeah…**

**(silence)**

**Ryuu: Huh… this is awkward.**

**Ash: Enjoy the peace while you can before—**

**yym: HI GUYS!!**

**Ryuu: O.O**

**Ash: What. The. Hell? **

**yym: Why are you guys staring at me like that? Just because I'm a Raichu now?**

**Ryuu: With a bazooka?**

**yym: Yup!**

**Ash: … You're a Pokémon?**

**yym: If I imagine to be one, then I can!**

**Ash: …Idiot.**

**yym: Hey! (smacks Ash with bazooka)**

**Ash: OW! Stupid thing!**

**yym: I'm not a thing! I'm your creator!**

**Ash: Like I care! (pulls yym's tail)**

**yym: Let go of me! Darn it! Too bad I'm not a real Raichu otherwise I would zap ya! Oh well… but I can do this. Hi-yah! (kicks Ash's face)**

**Ash: Dammit! (fights back)**

**Ryuu: Here they go again… Review and… and… shoot, I can't think of anything. Ah! Review and Ash and yym won't kill you.**

**Ash: Ryuu!!**

**yym: I am going to shoot you after I'm done with Squishy!!**

**Ash: DAMMIT!! STOP CALLING ME SQUISHY!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**yym: Eh. No reviews so far. Looks like you're not that popular, Ash.**

**Ash: Like I care!**

**Ryuu: Poor Squishy…**

**Ash: torturedlilOC!**

**Ryuu: Oh, right. Sorry, Ash.**

**Ash: Finally…**

**Hoshi: Hiya Squishy!**

**yym: Ha-ha Squishy!**

**Ash: Now to get those two to shut up.**

**Ryuu: yinyangmatrix never owned Beyblade in the first place, and she never will. Unfortunately, we're not part of Beyblade. T.T**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Unspoken Confessions**

_Ash hated his new home. It felt too much like his old home. And now Yin was gone. He hated his new life. Ash curled himself up against a tree, not wanting to talk to any of the village children. He just wanted his sister and his friend back. He clutched to his beyblade tightly._

_"Why are you all by yourself?" Ash looked up to see a pink-haired girl who looked similar to Jessi. A few boys were behind her, one who with a ponytail and the other had shorter hair. Ash didn't respond to the girl._

_"Hey! You have a beyblade! We do too! Do you want to beybattle us?" she asked. Ash shook his head. The girl pouted._

_"Aww... how come? You look so lonely! Come play with us!" She pulled his arm, but Ash pushed it away. Then he stood up to leave. With his back turned, he mumbled something._

_"Just leave me alone. I hate this stupid place. I... I WISH I NEVER CAME HERE!!" Ash yelled._

_"If you wished you never came here to our village, then why come here in the first place?" asked a voice. Ash whirled around to see who asked that. It was the ponytail boy. Ash's fist trembled and he dropped his beyblade._

_"It's because I lost my sister."_

"Hey sis! Where are you?"

"Yin! Huh, she was here… " Mariah and I searched around for Yin. It was starting to turn dark. Where the hell is she? Then we heard something in the distance. We got closer and I saw Ray and Yin through the bushes. I growled. Stupid Ray, what's he doing? Mariah noticed them.

"Hey, look! It's--" I covered Mariah's mouth immediately.

"Hm!"

"Just shut it. Lemme hear what they're saying", I whispered. We slid closer to the bushes and heard their conversation.

"So Ryuu's inviting you to Japan, huh? I'm betting Ash would want to go", Ray said. Yin nodded.

"He disappeared when I read the letter. I guess he assumed that I wasn't going."

"Are you going?" Ray asked. Yin nodded, but her eyes seemed unsure.

"If Ash wants to go, I have to go with him... there's a promise I have to keep." I was stunned. A lone tear rolled my cheek. All this time I thought she forgot to keep that promise, but she never forgot. Dammit, I doubted Yin, my own sister. What kind of brother am I? Ray said something that I noticed that seemed a little hesitant.

"Yin, I... I hope you learn a lot there. I hope you get stronger so I could get stronger and we could beybattle!" he said cheerfully. But I could sense something in his tone. I smirked victoriously. Yin spoke.

"Thanks Ray. I hope we can both get stronger and beybattle again... Ryuu's going teach me a lot when I come to Japan. But I'll miss you guys... Hey, you two, get out of the bushes." Crap, she found us. Mariah punched my arm and I let her go.

"So, Yin, did you decide yet?" I asked casually. Mariah stepped on my foot. I glared at her.

"Yes, I'm going with you, Ash. I have to train you to become a champion." I nodded.

"WHAT?! You guys are leaving?!" exclaimed a voice. Lee and the others had arrived. Yin nodded.

"Yes, Ash and I are going to Japan very soon. Ryuu wants to train us. Oh! It's getting dark, and I have to help make dinner! See you guys tomorrow! Ash, come on!" Yin rushed off through the bushes. I noticed the White Tigers were glaring at me.

"In a few minutes, Yin. I have to take care of something", I called out. Then I turned to them.

"What?"

"You're taking Yin away from us", Lee snarled. Gary and Kevin nodded angrily. Mariah and Ray were silent.

"You think I'm taking her away from you? Don't make me laugh", I bristled angrily, "You're the ones who nearly took her away from me!"

"You little-"

"Stop fighting you two! Ash, I hope you and Yin find what you're looking for. Maybe you'll like Japan better than here and this time Yin is with you." I widened my eyes, remembering that moment. My blood boiled and I felt a surge of rage. I clenched my fists and then I couldn't hold that rage any longer. I lunged at him with my fist but he blocked it. Everything was still and I was breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down my face. I glared furiously at Ray.

"You're a bastard, Ray. A stupid, damn bastard. I'm glad you couldn't say those words to her", I spat at him. Ray's expression turned to shock and he froze. I smirked and pulled back my fist. I turned my back from him and headed for the village but I paused to say one more thing to him.

"Oh, and I'll never let you say those words to her. Not on my life." And then I headed back to the village, leaving Ray and the White Tigers stunned.

I'm leaving this damn place for good, and I hope Ryuu knows what he's doing. Japan seems like an interesting place for me to learn. But I had no damn clue what the hell was in store for Yin and me there.

* * *

**yym: Squishy! Stop cursing at Ray!**

**Ash: Make me, you stupid electric rat-chu.**

**yym: I AM NOT A RAT!! I'M A RAICHU!!**

**Ash: How can you be one when you can't even shock people?!**

**Ryuu: Careful, Ash. She's pissed.**

**yym: RAICHU!! (takes out bazooka) **

**Ash: Crap. Forgot about that stupid thing.**

**Ryuu: Told you.**

**yym: RAI!! (shoots everything and everyone with the bazooka)**

**Ryuu: AHHH!! MAKE HER STOP!!**

**Ash: DAMMIT!! STUPID RAICHU!! GIVE ME THAT! (takes bazooka)**

**yym: MINE!**

**Hoshi: STOP FIGHTING, DAMMIT, BEFORE I STUFF YOU ALL IN THE OVEN WITH THE MUFFINS!!**

**Ryuu: O.O**

**yym: O.O**

**Ash: O.O**

**Hoshi: Excuse me, I mean read and review and I'll give out muffins!**

**Ryuu: (whispers) **_**Hoshi's scary.**_

**yym and Ash: **_**Agreed.**_

**Hoshi: What? Did you guys say something?**

**yym: Oh nothing. Eh-heh. Raichu…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash: AHHH!! She's back!!**

**yym: Mwahahaha…**

**Ryuu: Who?**

**Ash: PsycoChick101!! **

**Ryuu: Oh… her. She must love you a lot!**

**Ash: Well I don't! **

**yym: That's mean, Squishy! She made up new nicknames for you!**

**Ash: What?**

**yym: Here. (hands him review)**

**Ash: WHAT THE HELL?! SQUISHY IS A HELL LOT BETTER THAN THOSE NAMES!!**

**Ryuu: Give me that. (takes review) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wow, she really loves Squishy.**

**Hoshi: So tell us the nicknames.**

**Ryuu: Toilet Head, Squishy Ashley, and Ash from Pokémon?**

**Ash: DAMMIT, DO I LOOK LIKE ASH FROM POKÉMON?? NOOO!! AND I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' PIKACHU!!**

**Ryuu: yinyangmatrix is a Raichu. Doesn't she count, Ashley?**

**Ash: … **

**Ryuu: Uh-oh.**

**Ash: I'm going to hurt you so badly, you won't ever call me that name again.**

**Ryuu: Meep! AHHHHHHH!! (runs away)**

**Ash: Get your stinkin' ass back here! (chases after him)**

**Hoshi: Wow, Ash is a Toilet Head. He swears too much. (sighs) Anyways yinyangmatrix does not own Beyblade but she does own us and a box of cookies she's eating.**

**yym: Yummy! I will share if you read and review!! Oh yeah, this is a character profile chapter. It's pretty short but we'll learn more about Squishy!**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Character Profile: Ash**

Ash Dao Song

Age: 12

Ethnicity: Vietnamese

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Favorite Color: Red, Purple, Gold

Likes: Training, Beyblading, a certain girl named Jessi, Yin

Dislikes: Ray, White Tiger Hills, Ryuu (when he's annoying), Hoshi (when she's mad or nagging him), soldiers, and yinyangmatrix and her reviewers (not in the story)

Bit-beast: Dual Ryuphoenix (An ancient Vietnamese bit-beast of the Dao Song Clan that it said to have two fiery souls of a dragon and a phoenix. Both are the same element, fire. Attacks: Twin Flames, Phoenix Rush, Ryu Firestorm, Cross Flame Sabers, Inferno Blades, Blaze X Sabers)

Personality: Angry, moody, fiery, angsty, lonely

Weapon: Twin Flame Sabers

Ash is a particularly moody character because of his tragic past with Yin. He is extremely close to her ever since what happened six years ago. That's one of the reason why he hates Ray a lot. There's another reason but that will be revealed in Yin's story. Ash is the fourth warrior in their family and he inherits the Twin Flame Sabers. His element is fire due to his personality and beyblade. He is named Ash because he was born the day they cremated his grandfather. He tends to get annoyed very easily by Ryuu and others, but he's more of a loner. But he tends to get cocky, which tends to get him in trouble. Because of being influenced by adults (and Yin) when he was younger, Ash has a tendency to swear a lot. And finally, Ash hates going to school, since he thinks it wastes his training time.

And yinyangmatrix loves to annoy him.

* * *

**yym: More info on Squishy will be revealed in the other stories. And now I'm going into Raichu mode. Raichu… (sigh…)**

**Ash: I'm back… WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL?! **

**yym: Rai? (What?)**

**Ash: YOU POSTED UP MY PERSONAL STUFF ON THERE!!**

**yym: Chu! (Yup!)**

**Ash: Don't you "Chu!" me! Who the hell do you think you are, posting up my info up there?!**

**yym: Raichu, rai, rai… chu. (The authoress… baka.)**

**Ash: You little bastard! (attacks yym)**

**yym: RAICHU! RAI-RAI-RAI-CHU!! (You wanna fight? Bring it! -attacks back-)**

**Hoshi: There they go again. Idiots. Review and I'll serve you some nice refreshments.**

**Ryuu: I can't feel my spleen… Owie…**

**(A/N: Ash's picture is up! Please check profile for it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash: (choking because of you-know-who) I CAN'T BREATHE, DAMMIT!! Gasp… LET ME GO!! CRAZY WOMAN, LET GO OF ME!!**

**yym: Tsk. Tsk. That's no way to treat our reviewer, Squishy.**

**Ash: Stop calling me that, dammit. Gasp… And Ashley too… I hate that stupid name. (breaks away from death hug) YES! I'M FREE!!**

**Ryuu: Yes, but now PsychoChick101 has found you on DeviantArt along with your pictures.**

**Ash: Damn it. YINYANGMATRIX I HATE YOU FOR OWNING ME!!**

**Ryuu: Plus me and other characters.**

**yym: What can I say? I'm the EBR (Evil Bazooka Raichu). Raichu… 'Tis a shame that I don't own Beyblade and I never will. Rai…chu!**

**A/N: This chapter and the next will not be in Squishy's, I mean, Ash's POV. It shall be in Yin's POV of her escape to China. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Bonus Chapter: Yin's escape pt 1**

_Where am I? This doesn't feel like home. Ugh… I feel sore all over my body. I brushed the ground with my fingers. It felt ice cold and rough. I heard groans in the room all around. I shivered. Just where am I? I tried to move, but I brushed against something and that thing let out a moan. I gasped, backing away._

"_Who are you? Where am I?" I whispered. I heard chuckling from the person._

"_I'm your cell mate. Heh-heh. Those soldiers threw you in this cage of hell."_

_The soldiers! My blood started to boil, recalling what happened earlier. It was for a good reason why I attacked that stupid soldier. I took out my beyblade and rubbed its sharp edges gently. I hope my family escaped… Poor Ash. I have to get out of here. I need to keep my promise. Otherwise Ash will never be a champion like Ryuu. I placed the blade back in my pocket and waved my hands around in the air trying to find something to grip. I grabbed hold of cold steel. The bars. I slowly rubbed them and thought of a way out. My ears picked up a conversation from another cell._

"_Didja hear about the little girl who attacked a soldier? They're still deciding whether or not to kill her or torture her mercilessly."_

"_Huh. The kid's got guts but she ain't have any brains." Then the goons started to laugh their heads off at the crappy joke. I bristled. What do they know about me? Grr… I need to get out of here. But how? I started to feel sleepy and curled myself up in a ball at a corner in my cell. I could hear my mother humming Ash to sleep in my dream, my father whistling as he carved wood. Ryuu, swinging Ash and me, on the swings he and Father built. The past Vietnamese New Year, before Ryuu left, and we all dressed up and he snapped a photo of me, Ash, and… Jessi. Why, Jessi? You're my best friend. Why did you die? We shared secrets together, but you took them to the grave… Why did you leave Ash and me in despair?_

"_Yin…" Jessi? Is she speaking to me?_

"_Yin… if you want to keep your promise to me and Ash… use your power… to break the cage." I woke up immediately remembering what I possessed… the power given by my grandmother… my tiger powers. I touched my bell and rubbed it. It let out a small chime and I growled. My ears grew longer and furrier as I grew a tail. I felt like a real tiger._

"_Grr… RAWR!!" I slashed the bars with my sharp nails and banged it out. I ran out with all my might through the darkness. I heard yells and shouts but I kept going._

"_The girl! She escaped!"_

"_Someone, shoot her!" I heard banging sounds but I still ran. Ash… I'm coming, don't worry. I will keep my promise… I slammed into a door and I bashed it with all my might to break it down. The lock broke and I broke free to the outside. I inhaled in the fresh air and sighed. I was no longer in that damn cage of hell. I'm free now. CRACK! I fell to the ground, clutching my arm, as the bullet pierced it to the bone._

"_Gah!" I felt the blood stream down my arm. My lip trembled as I bit back my tears from the pain. No… I have to keep running… I felt dizzy from the blood but I ran as fast as I could, with only my senses leading me to where I have to go. Leaves and branches scratched my arms as I escaped for my life. My feet felt raw and tender from running, but I still kept going, leaving my tears in small pools of blood._

* * *

**yym: Ha-ha, Squishy wasn't in this chapter.**

**Ash: SHUT UP!!**

**Ryuu: Read and review and you get to hug Ash.**

**Ash: RYUU!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**yym: You know, I never noticed the acronym on your review, PsychoChick101. I'm sorry. But I'm sure Squishy saw it because right now he's cursing in the other room.**

**Ash: (other room) &#!!#!#&!!**

**Hoshi: Toilet head.**

**Ryuu: O.O**

**yym: Second bonus chapter is up. Enjoy!!**

**(A/N: _Tuong Vy _is Yin's Vietnamese name. But the government changed her name and Ash's when they were born (1 year apart). Ryuu's name is Japanese, I know. His uncle (Uncle Bao) who currently visited from Japan named him.)**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Yin's Escape pt 2**

"_Almost there…" I gasped sharply, clutching her hurt arm. This wasn't good. I lost a lot of blood. I managed to escape those soldiers, but my arm's hurt. Gah! I whimpered in pain as I took another step. Come on… I can do it. Just a bit more. I finally made it to the hidden house in the jungle and collapsed in front of the door. I had no more strength. The door opened and I heard my grandmother's gentle voice._

"_Ai ya! Tuong Vy! Who did this to you?! My precious flower!" I couldn't reply, only breathing rapidly. I felt her strong arms scoop me up and carried me slowly into the house. Rummaging through her medical items, she found bandages and herbs to tend my wounds. When she was done, she had a worried expression on her face._

"_What happened, Tuong Vy? Our family has left, and you are left behind. Why would they do that?" I found my voice again, and I trembled._

"_I escaped from prison, Grandmother. I-I told Ash to escape with Mother and Father. Why didn't you come with them?"_

"_Oi, precious flower, you are now a fugitive. I had a feeling to stay back here to help you escape."_

"_But Grandmother! You need to escape too!"_

"_Do not worry, Tuong Vy, the government won't bother an old woman like myself. Come, precious flower, I shall prepare you for your journey. It shall be difficult."_

"_Grandmother…" I burst into tears. I really didn't want to leave my grandmother. It was too painful to think that. The soldiers might hurt her, or worse, kill her. The thought of that makes me cry. My grandmother's arms swooped around me and she gave me a firm hug._

"_Do not worry, Tuong Vy. I will be alright. But you must leave," she whispered. I was stunned with silence. As quickly as she could, she packed some items for me._

"_Go, Tuong Vy. Leave and do not come back until you are destined to. And please take care of your brothers." I swiftly grabbed my items and ran from her little home, tears streaming from my blind eyes._

**...**

_I finally made it to the city… but I feel so exhausted. I poked my wound with my finger. Gah! It still hurts. I made sure to hide myself from people. I was tired, wounded, and hungry. I felt weak. It's been a week since I escaped my village, leaving my grandmother, and I still felt horrible. But what's done is done. I can't turn back. I hid myself in an alley, hiding my presence from others. But then I felt tired and sort of dozed off until I heard a voice. _

"_Yin? Is that you?" I woke up immediately to someone's voice. It sounded so familiar. Mika!_

"_Mika," I gasped, "Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it's me. Yin, you look terrible!" She shuffled a bit and grabbed my good arm._

"_Follow me. I'll fix you up." Mika led me through the alleys and entered a small building._

"_Shh… Uncle Dao is out… but there's still our neighbors." We tiptoed to a room and Mika closed it and locked it. Then she faced me._

"_Tell me what happened, Yin." I told her the whole situation while she made me a meal. After I finished, I could tell she was angry by the tone of her voice._

"_Those soldiers… they think that they're better than us. Ugh! I can't believe that we have one traitor in our own family." She was re-bandaging my wound. I flinched at the pain._

"_Eck… this look nasty. So you're heading to China to meet up with your family, Yin?" she asked._

"_Yes, I am." Then I noticed Mika was wearing bandages on her fingers and hands while she was bandaging me. _

"_Mika… Has Uncle Dao treated you right?" I slowly asked. There was a sorrow in her voice as she spoke._

"_A little but I still wish that…" she broke off, near tears._

"_I should get going soon. Uncle Dao will be getting here soon. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble ,"I quickly said._

"_You're right. But I hope you'll be alright on your journey. It's a long way to China."_

"_I know." Then there was a pause. I could sense Mika was a little embarrassed to say something. _

"_Yin… please if you ever meet up with Ryuu… give him my regards."I smiled. I knew she liked Ryuu._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell the idiot," I teased, making Mika giggle. We heard a car door slam. I rushed to the window and opened it. I felt around and there was a fire escape._

"_Well, this is goodbye. Take care of yourself, Mika," I said sticking my leg out of the window._

"_You too, Yin. I bless you on your journey. And Yin… take care of Ash…" I stiffened a bit but I snapped out of it._

"_I'll take care of him… Thank you, Mika. Goodbye." And I leaped out the window and ran through the alley. Someone banged on Mika's door and Mika opened it. A punch met her face._

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR, BITCH?!" Mika grimaced. Uncle Dao was drunk again. _

"_I'm sorry, Uncle. I did it so no one would break in and take your money." He grunted at her excuse and then took out a piece of paper. Mika peeked over and was shocked to see Yin's face. She was worried for her sister's friend._

…

_I finally made it to China. After all those harsh weeks of traveling, I had no energy left, being scratched up and filthy. My arm was caked in blood from the harsh weather and I never felt so exhausted in my life. Tears streamed down from my eyes. I don't think I can make it. I'm sorry… Ash. I felt a presence nearby. It was a boy. He must have been shocked at my form because I heard him gasp. I summoned what's left of my strength to ask him a question._

"_Is this White Tigers Hill?" I gasped out, wheezing._

"_Um, yes. This is the White Tigers Hill." I smiled._

"_Please… tell Ash that I'm sorry I couldn't make it… I hope he forgives me…" I fell into unconsciousness and someone was carrying me…_

_Towards my new home…_

* * *

**yym: sneezes I'm tired… I got sick.**

**Ryuu: Then read and review if you want her to be better… (don't please)**

**  
yym: SHUT UP!! smacks Ryuu then collapses**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash: Somebody, please get rid of this evil Raichu….**

**yym: MWAHAHAHA!!**

**Ryuu: O.o yinyangmatrix doesn't own Beyblade but us.**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Flight**

"Ash, did you pack up everything?" Yin called from her room. It was near mine.

"Yes," I replied. I felt a little better these days since we're leaving China. I couldn't help pumping my fist into the air.

BAM! Except I tumbled over my suitcase. Ow… dammit.

"Ash, what was that noise?" My sister called.

"Nothing." I rubbed my head. Then I saw someone outside from the window. Ray. I scowled. Stupid bastard. I heard knocking on the door. Mother opened it.

"Ray! How nice to see you! Are you here to greet Yin and Ash before they leave?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dao Song. The White Tigers and I are going to see them leave." I scowled again.

"Oh my! How wonderful! I think they just finished packing up. Yin! Ash! Ray's here!" I could hear Yin rush out of her room to greet Ray. I refused to move from the spot I was standing.

"Ash! Come on!" Yin called.

"NO!" I shouted. Yin poked her head in my room. I turned around, not facing her.

"I don't want to see him", I said fiercely. I could tell Yin was itching to give me a lecture but decided against it.

"Fine, be like that." Then she disappeared. She was chatting with Ray in the kitchen. I punched the closest wall towards me. Stupid bastard. I heard some feet running outside and Mrs. Dao Song opened the door. It was Mariah, breathless.

"The bus is here!" she exclaimed. Finally! I grabbed my suitcase, put on my chain, and walked to the door, avoiding the kitchen and Ray. Yin went to her room and grabbed her bags. Ray followed her, helping her out with them. I immediately grabbed one myself. Damn… it's pretty heavy. And she has three of them. How the hell can she carry all of them? Yin smiled at me and I shrugged. We walked out the bus, where the other White Tigers were waiting. Mother and Father were there. We placed the luggage out in the back of the bus. Then Yin and I bowed down to our parents. Yin hugged both of them. I shook hands with them. Then Yin hugged each of the White Tigers. They didn't look at me except for Mariah. She took out her hand and gestured at me.

"Take care of Yin," she said. I really didn't want to shake hands since of course I was going to take care of her. But Mariah got annoyed and punched me.

Yin and I went into the bus. Yin waved at them through the window.

"BYE GUYS!! I'LL COME VISIT YOU GUYS!!"

"BYE!!" I ignored them all, taking out my beyblade. The bus began to drive and Yin continued to wave at them until she couldn't see them anymore. She turned towards me.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to miss them a lot. White Tiger Hills was like another…" Yin broke off and smiled numbly.

"Are you going to miss them?"

"No," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I'll miss Mother and Father… but I'm not going to miss White Tiger Hills…"

"But…"

"And Ray," I finished.

"ASH!" But I ignored her and continued staring at my beyblade. Yin became quiet and stared out the window.

It took around 3 hours for us to make it to Hong Kong. I helped Yin carry that heavy luggage of hers. But then I accidentally dropped it… on my foot.

"YOW!"

"Oh my god! Ash, are you okay?!" When we made it on the plane and sat down, I took off my shoe rubbing my sore foot. Then I tried to put on my seatbelt but the damn thing got stuck and Yin had to get a flight attendant to help me. After we were secured in the seat, I felt rumbling from the plane.

"We are now ready for takeoff." The rumbling felt more violent and it was loud. I started to get a headache.

"Ash, are you okay?" Yin checked on me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled. The plane approached for liftoff and then it started to get faster. I clasped on to my seat for my life. The plane took off and I felt the pressure. I leaned back against my seat.

"Ack…" I was in agony until the rumbling stopped and I sighed, although my stomach didn't feel alright.

"Are you better, Ash?"

"I think so…"

"Please place down your tray," said a stewardess. We placed down our trays and the stewardess placed down a box in front of us. I opened the box and inside was… something. My stomach felt like it wanted to throw up those eggrolls from this morning. I turned green.

"Urgh…"

"Ash! Are you feeling sick?" I managed to keep my breakfast down and gave my box to Yin.

"I'm not hungry. You have it," I said. Yin nodded and gave me her pillow. I leaned against the pillows, groaning. I heard the person behind us ask Yin something.

"Is that boy okay?" I felt a twinge of anger. I'm not weak. But my stomach refused to agree with me. I groaned again.

"Don't worry… Ash can take it… I think." I sighed. This was going to be on long flight.

* * *

**Ash: I don't feel so good…**

**Ryuu: You okay, Squishy?**

**Ash: No, torturedlilOC.**

**Ryuu: Hey!**

**yym: Mwahahaha…. That's how evil I am.**

**Hoshi: Ooh… let me get some ointment… please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ryuu: The authoress is currently not here because... pikachus have driven insane. (looks at Ash)**

**Ash: I'm not a pokemon trainer, you idiot. Although... it's nice that yinyangmatrix is gone.**

**Ryuu: But she still owns us... blah... but doesn't own beyblade**

**Meanwhile...**

**yym: (in a little corner in a locked room) Must... twitch... DESTROY PIKACHU!!**

**Pikachu: Pika!**

**yym: ARRRGGHHHHH!!**

**(That is actually the reason why I didn't update.)**

* * *

**Ashes of Love**

**Arrival**

Damn... That plane trip felt so long... urgh... I was tired, weary, and... hungry. I kept it to myself though. Yin and I entered Tokyo's airport. It was a lot different from China. They were so many kinds of people here in Japan. The sights, the atmosphere, and even the smell was different. Yin tapped on my shoulder.

"We're finally here, Ash! Wow... there's so many people. I wonder how can we find Ryuu here?"

"Don't know..." I said. Then I remembered something! Crap! Our luggage!

"Yin! The luggage!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah!" We raced to the baggage area to retrieve our luggage and yet again, Yin's suitcase fell on my freaking foot.

"OWW!"

"Oops. Sorry, Ash." That's when I noticed a guy was waving at us. Yin turned around and saw him. She gasped and dropped the luggage (thankfully, not on my foot).

"Ryuu!" she shrieked. He came towards us and Yin hugged him. I just nodded at him. He smiled.

"Long time no see, guys... Ash, you look ready for a beybattle. And Yin... Hey wait, you're not Yin! Last time I saw her, she was a pipsqueak!" Yin kicked him in the shin. He groaned in pain. I smirked. Ryuu was still the idiot he was. I turned to another wall as Yin said something.

"Are you our cousin?"

"Yes, I'm Hoshi! Pleased to meet you!" At that moment, my stomach growled and I turned to a wall. I could feel them staring at me. Then Hoshi giggled and walked up to me.

"Are you hungry, Ash?" I wanted to say no but my stomach growled louder.

"Famished, actually," I mumbled.

"Then let's go to the cafe!" The next thing I knew, I was in front of a table full of food. Good food. Not the crappy airplane type. I dug in. My stomach never felt so good. Hosh giggled from the other table, watching me.

"You must be really hungry, Ash!" I turned red and nodded. Yin started to giggle.

"He didn't eat anything on the plane." At that moment, Uncle Bao came in. Greetings, hugs, and handshakes were exchanged.

"My, my! Ash, you look taller and Yin, you have grown more beautiful!" he exclaimed. Ryuu snickered.

"Yin's got a lot of suitors, including her friend Ray Kon." I stopped eating. Hearing that bastard's name made my blood boil. I slammed the table. Everyone turned to me.

"I need fresh air." Then I walked out of the door. Outside, I was kicking cans at a wall of an abandoned building. Stupid Ryuu. Why'd the idiot have to mention him? I just want to forget him and train harder... My thoughts were interrupted by a scuffle and I saw Hoshi was surrounded by thugs.

"Let go of me!" Hoshi screamed. I launched my beyblade at them.

"DUAL RYUPHOENIX!! ATTACK!!" I knocked each man out with ease.

"Ash, look out!" Hoshi screamed. One thug was behind me with an iron bar. I dodged him and knocked him over his feet. I grabbed the iron bar and knocked him out.

"Are you alright?" I asked Hoshi.

"Yes... thanks Ash."

"Good." I turned to leave but then Hoshi asked me a question.

"Ash, why did you leave the cafe?"

"Because of him."

"Who?"

"That bastard Ray." I kicked a nearby trash can.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I whirled around and faced her.

"Because he's going to take something precious away from me. That's why I hate that damn bastard."

* * *

**yym: Finally done with this chapter.**

**Ryuu: Where's Ash?**

**yym: He's currently being attacked by monkeys for taking my bazooka. XD**

**Ryuu: Oo Okay then... review or yinyangmatrix will go more demented.**

**yym: HEY!**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ash: ACK!! STUPID MONKEYS!!**


End file.
